Talk:MassCategorization
__TOC__ Thanks! THIS. I really needed this for sorting out my wiki's! Thanks bro. # ''Nero'' :Glad you liked it. Let me know if you find any issues or suggest improvements. – Ozuzanna 16:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Opposite Hello. I'm interested in adding this to my wiki, but I'd like to know if the opposite is also possible (mass deleting categories from pages)?--User talk:JOA20 10:06, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :It's possible, but from what I can tell, harder to do than adding them. I plan on adding this functionality at some point, but I can't give a definite time as to when I actually do. – Ozuzanna 18:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway.--User talk:JOA20 18:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Good news: I got around to doing it today, and it's been pushed to the version on the Dev Wiki. Let me know if you find any problems. – Ozuzanna 16:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) massCategorizationDelay I notice that the general import statement precedes the import statement with the line massCategorizationDelay = 1000; Does that mean that the user-group limiting import statement should add that line, giving if (mw.config.get('wgUserGroups').indexOf('sysop') > -1) { massCategorizationDelay = 1000; importScriptPage('MassCategorization/code.js', 'dev'); } Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 17:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. Even if you don't put the delay variable in, the script will default to 1000 anyway. – Ozuzanna 17:49, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::What does it do? And what is the number ”1000”? Milliseconds? Nanoseconds? Eons? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 18:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::It's the delay between each page that's (de)categorized in milliseconds. 1000 is generally safe for anyone; going lower may cause errors. For the edit API, there is a throttle of 3 edits per second (so going less than 334 milliseconds will make the script unreliable), but even going as low as 500 is still considered unsafe. The page does say By default, the script will do one page per second. If you'd like to modify that, add the config massCategorizationDelay before importing the script with your own number (in milliseconds) instead. though. – Ozuzanna 18:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wait! You mean I’m supposed to read the page?! :O Oy! Ozzie, seriously? :P — SpikeToronto 22:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Overly broad removals I was removing categories earlier and found the script behaving overly broad. I input that it was to remove only * The Boxtrolls But, it instead removed *The Boxtrolls, and *The Boxtrolls (2014) two separate and distinct categories. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:20, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Any thoughts? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 03:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's doing that because the script is also set to pick up piped categories this way. I'll push a fix where you can choose between pipe mode and normal in the future as I see this is the fix I can think of right now, though at the moment I have other things to take care of. – Ozuzanna 21:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Ozzie! :) — SpikeToronto 17:54, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump! — SpikeToronto 05:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. – Ozuzanna 09:36, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Noinclude tag for templates When categorizing templates it is generally not necessary that these categories show up in the transcluded page. So my suggestion is that you add some checkbox that will allow us to either add the text "category", or possibly add it automatically. Dessamator (talk) 10:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) minor bug it seems when using the "add category contents", it doesn't add all of them. had to go back a few times to clear out categories, doubt anyone was able to undo my edits in the timeframe i was removing... Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC)